Birthday Present
by 3OfAKind
Summary: This is a birthday fic from me and Emma to our dear friend Jac! Happy 18th bud. Fic focuses around his OC and mine. Bohusk and Falcon.


**Emma**: Hey guys, again sorry I've been gone again my laptop kinda' broke and I had to get Eric to fix it for me.... Again... Anywho I am here with Olivia to write a special oneshot for the other member of the Three Of A Kind Family; Jac. You all know him as Dimbag James Carlson, jc013, Another Dead Hero and many other pen names, we know him as our dear friend whose birthday happens to be today!

**Olivia:** This birthday is special because he's finally legal! That's right, he's 18 today and this is our present to him. I turned 18 last week so I can tell him, being legal is awesome!

**Emma**: So, we don't own Teen Titans and all the legal mumbo jumbo (the saying, not the villian! Hah pun!), enjoy!

**Olivia- **Cause if we did, we'd totally be rich, we'd make our OCs real and we'd voice them ourselfs!

Birthday Present:

A soft orange and gold glow illuminated the silouette of Titans Tower on this blustry November day. Vanessa Roth, or more commonly known as Falcon from the Teen Titans, awoke to a soft tapping at her window. She yawned and padded her way to the window, throwing back the dark blue drapes. Many orange, yellow, red, green and dark purple leaves fluttered around outside in the morning winds. She smiled to herself, knowing fall had come...but also something else. Today was November 27th, the day after Thanksgiving. Black friday. But early holiday shopping and leftover turkey wasn't the reason the young mage was excited. No, today was her boyfriend's 18th birthday.

After finding her holoring, she exited her room in normal civilian clothes.

Vanessa grabbed a yellow apple from the bowl on the table, kissed Jhonen quickly and rushed out of the common room before anyone could stop her.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" the voice stopped Falcon in her tracks. She turned to see her twin sister Raven standing in her doorway.

"Im meeting AJ at the mall."

"On black friday?" Raven asked, surprised. "Vanessa, you hate crowds."

"Yeah, but Aj wanted to go. And what kinda friend would I be if i denyed her?"

"This is for Bohusk's birthday isn't it?" Falcon sighed in agrivation and nodded.

"Ok, have fun crowd shopping." Raven laughed before retreating back into her dark room.

Falcon ran the rest of the way to the garage, grabbing the keys to the T-car off the key hook on the wall. Once on the road, Falcon took her comunicator out of her pocket and dialed.

She caught AJ just out of her morning meditation session and sighed in relief as the small girl answered..

"Hey Nessa-Bessa-Boo!" AJ said in her usualy perky and chipper manner, even though it was only 5a.m. Falcon gave a smile and rolled her eyes at AJ's childish name." What can I do for you sister dear."

"Well, I was wondering if I could call in a favor?" Falcon said ignoring AJ calling her sister again. The two were not related but they were indeed soul sisters and both had a knack for causing trouble, mischief and fun." It's Jhonen's birthday and I want to get him the perfect gift. I know you have major connections to all his favorite bands, and all his favorite movie producers. Could you please please please help me out?"

"Ness you know I'd love to,' AJ said softly," But all the bands are out of tour season, and the prouducers are on strike... The best I can do is get you into a store or two early for some gifts."

"I'll take it!" Falcon said excitedly.." Thanks AJ, you are a life saver!"

"I wish there was more for me to do," AJ said sadly." Unfortunately I'm not much help today. Call if I can help more! We'll be in later for the party!"

Falcon smiled, muttering a goodbye as she pulled into the mall's very crowded parking lot. After slipping on her holoring to disguise her appearance, the mage hurried into the mall and sighed, trying to ready herself for the long day she had ahead of her.

* * *

Falcon groaned as she fell back onto her bed. She had been out shopping for over 7 hours without any luck. After a deep breath, she sat up and grabbed her guitar. Jhonen had given her a purple Gibson Robot Les Paul Studio guitar for her 18th birthday a few weeks back. She had been almost killed by an old woman, fighting over a signed album of Slayer; been trampled over millions of screaming girls to see the Jonas Brothers on her way to the music store; and she had almost bought the last limited edition Slayer Hodie only to find the store was closing. She strummed out a few bars on the guitar and stopped, restrumming them.

"That's it!" Falcon cried, quickly playing out another chord. She began to play and stopped only to write down chords every few minutes.

* * *

Bohusk sat in the common room with all his friends and multiple gifts around him. He knew this party was a big deal to his friends, but the one person he wanted to see was not around. He sighed, about to go find her, when Falcon swept into the room. She was dressed in a pair of tight black and white checked pants with a chain comming from the right pocket, a black corset shirt that laced up the front and black/blue Vans. Her signature opal choker, that matched Raven's, tied the look together. Her guitar perched in her hand. Bohusk grinned and lept up to kiss her.

"Happy Birthday Jhon," Flacon said with a grin as he broke away from her." Ready for your gift?" Jhonen nodded. Falcon lept up onto the make-shift stage and began to strum out on the guitar she carried. She sang:

**When life pulls you down,**

**Can't let my world frown;**

**Gotta force a smile**

**At least for a little while!**

**You make me wish I wasn't faking it now,**

**Maybe I can make this smile real, make it proud.**

**()()() Chorus**

'**Cause good times are here to stay,**

**Gonna' sing my song all day!**

**Sing until my voice gives out!**

**Then still try to shout!**

**Jump until my feet won't touch the ground,**

**Can't let the world get me down, down, down!**

**With you here, I feel alive you see!**

**Sittin' here next to you; you sittin' next to me!**

**Jump if they're bringing you down;**

**Smile when the others frown!**

**Sing when others won't say,**

**Don't let inhibition get in the way!**

**Look at me and smile'**

**Stay by my side for a little while!**

**()()()**

**Good times are here to stay,**

**If I have anything g to say!**

**Let the voices ring!**

**Joy's in the air and it wants to sing!**

**Hear me above the crowd,**

**Singing' high and singing' proud!**

**()()()**

**Goin' up, up, up, not gonna let em get me down, down, down!**

**Gotta smile when they all frown!**

**Wave my hands up in the air,**

**Laugh when the people stare!**

**Hold tighter to me,**

**Let 'em guess at what they see!**

**()()()**

**Gonna' go up, tired of being down!**

**Make a smile from that frown!**

**Go up!**

**You make me smile you make me grin!**

**You're always there to let me in!**

Falcon wouldn't look at anyone the entire song; deciding instead to look at her guitar and focus on making her voice as beautiful as she could. When she stopped the room burst into applause and Falcon gave a soft smile, hopping offstage to sit beside Jhonen.

"I'm sorry it's not much," Falcon explained," But I was trying to find the perfect gift; I was almost killed today by an old woman, stupid Jonas Brother fans, and the store closed just as I found you a limited edition Slayer hoodie! So, this song was the best I could do... Are you disappointed?"

Jhonen smiled, yanking Falcon down onto his lap and kissing her tenderly. He held her in his amrs tightly and smiled at her.

"You are the best gift I could've asked for," Bohusk said softly," The song was amazing, granted it's not really the kinda music I like, but it was better then anything you could have bought. Besides, I'd rather have my woman then some hoodie or CD...mainly cause I have all the CDs... but you're all that matters Nessa...damn that was cheesy."

Falcon laughed slightly and kissed him again. The group laughed and clapped for the couple.

"Happy Birthday," Falcon murmured as she hugged her boyfriend.

* * *

**Emma: **So this was for Jac, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! We love you and hope your day is great!!!

**Olivia- What she said. Happy 18th Jac, we love ya! **


End file.
